Recently, electronic apparatuses such as an image forming apparatus are given a function to notify a finish of a job to a terminal device, for example via E-mail, utilizing a communication protocol such as SMB or FTP. Such a function becomes available when the user registers E-mail address information, in advance of starting the job. The function enables the user to be aware that the job has been finished, thereby improving the convenience in use.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an image forming system that performs data communication with a terminal device. The system sets, when standby control information is received from the terminal device together with the job, a standby state for start of the job or a standby state for finish of the job, and transmits message information to the terminal device. Upon receipt of the message information, the terminal device notifies the user that the standby control has been set for the start of the job or finish of the job, according to the message information.